


Playtime - A Benedict Cumberbatch Smut

by AbsintheBunny



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Leather, Mistress, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheBunny/pseuds/AbsintheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben reveals something that starts a new chapter in your love life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime - A Benedict Cumberbatch Smut

So it was just like any other night, we had both gone to bed, snuggled up close with the TV on catching up on the day’s news. However I knew something wasn’t right; Ben had been acting strange for the past couple of days, a little withdrawn but mainly with a concerned concentrated look on his face so tonight I thought I would ask him if everything was ok.

‘Ben, can I ask you something?’ I said trying to sound as comforting as possible, goodness knows what was up with him, and he normally is very open with me. ‘Of course darling, you can ask me anything, what is it?’ he said whilst pulling me closer to his underwear clad warm body. ‘You’ve been a little off the past couple of days, is everything alright, you can tell me you know, I'm your wife’ He looked away for a moment then looked back at me with guilty eyes, I hoped this confession wouldn’t be as bad as I was thinking it was going to be. ‘Promise you won’t think of me any different’ He went on to say, grasping my hand and bringing it up to his chest. ‘I promise’ I said wanting to get this information out of me. 

‘Well…. Our sex life is great and we are both very happy, but… I've wanted to ask you something now that were married.’ He started stumbling over his words with nerves so I reassured him before he stopped himself. ‘It’s ok Ben, tell me and I promise I will still love you.’ A loving smile came across his face when I spoke. ‘It’s a fantasy I dreamt about a couple of nights ago, I couldn’t stop thinking about it, I was wondering if we could try it out?’ He sounded like he was going to be told off for having such dreams, however it slightly turned me on that he was dreaming about us together. You turned the TV off so you could hear him properly, ‘Of course Ben, don’t be afraid to tell me, what do you want to try.’ You said, kissing him at the end of your sentence to let him know you were up for it. He pulled you so you were both nose to nose, in a close war embrace before saying to you in his deep honey coated voice; ‘I want you to dominate me.’ 

He kept looking deeply into your eyes, with a hope you wouldn’t run away horrified. Personally you had also wanted to try out different things in the bedroom and explore what you both liked, so this was quite a perk to hear. You kissed him deeply this time, confirming that you would join him on a new experience. You could feel him slime into the kiss and his grip tightened around your waist. He thanked you over and over, his politeness adding to the giddy looking smile on his face. You both enjoyed passionate kisses before falling asleep for the night. 

It had been a couple of days since Ben had asked you to dominate him in bed, he had been so busy with filming for his upcoming movie that you simply hadn’t had the time to get him alone for the night properly without him jumping out of bed at an absurd time the next morning so he could carry on working. However as if by magic he had a free weekend coming up, so you grasped the opportunity by the collar and started to plan how you would carry this out. It was a Thursday morning, 2 days before his freedom so you decided to get some attire that would be suitable for the situation. Ben left at 7am so I had plenty of time to get ready and go out, I knew of an adult store in the city that was hidden away in a back street so I got ready and set out to go there.

Once I managed to get into the city I went into the store and was bombarded with everything you could think of using in the bedroom, some of the devices that were presented in glass cases made me giggle as I could not figure out how they could be used. I headed into the clothing section and hunted for something that would make Bens jaw drop. I settled for a leather corset with a zip on the front so it wouldn’t be a struggle when it comes to removing it, I matched this with a black lace thong and elbow length PVC gloves. As I moved through the store I decided to get a black riding crop, a huge smile flashed across my face as it was the exact one I saw him secretly looking at on his laptop a couple of days ago when he thought I wasn’t looking, this would be the perfect present. With most of my outfit bought I had enough time to buy some handcuffs and a garter belt with some sexy tights before I had to whip back home as Ben had managed to organise his schedule so he could come home for lunch. 

As soon as I got home I just had enough time to stash away the many bags I had before Ben came through the door, I went to greet him and was met my a very welcoming open mouthed kiss. ‘Whoa what was that for handsome?’ ‘I so sorry darling but I have to work away, they sent me to pack now, I know I said I would have lunch I promise I will make it up to you however I will be back for Saturday night wide awake so we can have dinner snuggled up, is that ok my love?’ He always sounded worried when he had last minute calls away. ‘Yes Ben don’t worry its fine with me, I can help you pack before you go’ I said with a smile, this was perfect so I could get things ready for when he got home to his surprise I had planned. After I helped him back we had a long smooch goodbye followed by a squeeze of my bum before he left.

That night and Friday passed quickly and before I knew it Saturday arrived, I went out and bought some candles, scented oil and had my nails and toes done, because who doesn’t want to look perfect in the bedroom when they are married to Benedict Cumberbatch! When I got home it was late afternoon so I messaged Ben ‘Make sure to eat before you get home, I have a surprise for you ;)’, I don’t think scrapping dinner plans would upset him, if I put a winking face at the end of any text he would usually get excited. I just had enough time to slip into my outfit and don myself in some very large shiny black heels, do my hair and makeup then light some candles before he was due home. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, good lord I didn’t really consider myself dominating but tonight I could have brought the sternest of men to their knees. 

It was getting dark outside and the winter chill was creeping through the house so I put on the heating and took my place at the foot of the stairs in front of the door. I heard his car pull up in the drive way and a wave of angst floated over me, I hope he liked what I had planned for him tonight. He came through the door and into the porch; there was a frosted glass door between us. He hung his coat up and left his bag next to it, I'm guessing he could see the outline of me through the glass but I kept silent as I waited for him to open the door that separated us. I stood on the bottom step, adding that height with my heels I was taller than him, I had my arms crossed pushing my already heaving breasts upwards and my legs slightly parted, I could definitely say he was in for a royal surprise tonight. 

He opened the door and dropped whatever he had in his hand when he saw me, his moth hung open kid a boy in a sweet shop and his eyes popped open. ‘Welcome home Ben, come here and kiss your wife.’ I said in the most seductive voice I could muster. He shuffled forward with the same look of disbelief on his face; just before he put his hands on my waist I grabbed his collar and pulled him up for a deep passionate kiss. He moaned into the kiss which reassured me that he was enjoying himself. When I pulled away you motioned to a package I had set on the table earlier in the evening. ‘That package over there, bring it to me.’ Before he got too far away I abruptly stopped him and gave him a harsh look ‘Yes mistress.’ He said getting the message with a pink flush filling his cheeks. He came back to me holding the neatly wrapped package in his large hands. ‘I got you a present for being a good boy and coming home on time, open it.’ He started to untie the red bow and lift the lid of the shiny black box, taking off the light pink tissue paper he picked out the riding crop so it lay across both of his hands, the box lay forgotten on the step. ‘Your sticky paws looked this up when you thought I wasn’t looking so I bought it for us to play with, how does that sound hmm?’ Your voice must have exited him because I noticed a very hard bulge growing in his trousers. ‘Yes mistress, that sounds wonderful, thank you’ He said, fully aware now that his fantasy was being lived out. 

I decided to take it up to our bedroom so I grabbed his tie, wound the end of it around my wrist and lead him upstairs like he was on a leash. I had never indulged in this form of play before but I was starting to enjoy being the boss of him, he normally took the lead in the bedroom however this time it felt a lot more erotic. Once we made it to the candle lit bedroom I let go of his tie and went to sit on the edge of the bed and had him stand I front of me. ‘Ben my feet hurt from walking in these painful shoes…w’ I was about to go on however at that point he dropped to his knees and began taking my shoes off and kissed my feet through the tights I wore. His kisses trailed from my ankles all the way up my leg to my thigh, he moaned as he could smell my arousal through the flimsy material of the thong I wore, he looked into my eyes silently pleading for me to do something. ‘That was very kind of you to do such a thing for your mistress.’ I said whilst bringing his head up to mind to kiss him. ‘I would like you to undress slowly in front of me, and if you’re a good boy and do this correctly there will be a big reward.’ ‘Thank you mistress.’ He said with a smile brushing across his face.

He got up off of his knees and started taking off his jacket and shirt, draping them over the chair next to him. I couldn’t keep my eyes from roaming his toned hard chest and abs, it made me so happy to think that he was all mine, that I was the only person to see him fully naked and have him thrusting on top of me moaning out my name. I had to stop myself from dreaming as my thong was soaked through, it was hard watching him undress and not pouncing on him and taking him where he stood. He took his trousers and boxers off and there he stood, completely naked and extremely hard in front of me, waiting for me to issue with a next command. I stood up and walked over to him, letting my hand roam over his naked figure. ‘Get on the bed’ I commanded and he obeyed, he crawled onto our large bed and propped himself up against the pillows so he could see me. I then went to the drawer and pulled out the handcuffs that I had purchased and secured him so he wouldn’t be able to move so easily and definitely not touch me. ‘Good boy’ I whispered to him when his hands were locked to the bed. 

When I got to the end of the bed I started to undress myself, taking off the gloves off with my teeth and undoing my corset so my breasts were freed, I noticed him slightly struggling against his bonds when he saw my breasts so I let out a slight giggle, it’s like he hadn’t seen them in years. I took my sopping thong off and decided to leave my stockings and garter belt on, those things always got Ben exited and raring to go. I went across the room and picked up the riding crop Ben had brought up with him, as soon as he saw me pick it up he took a sharp breath in, as if he couldn’t wait any longer. When I got back to the bed I told him to twist his arms into a cross and turn over with his ass in the air. I trailed the crop over his plump backside and down over his leaking cock and sac. He let out a low grumble so I decided to let the real play begin.

‘Someone has been a naughty boy Ben, looking at things on the internet without telling me. Touching yourself and having dirty dreams about me whipping you then fucking the life out of you, I think you need to be punished, don’t you Ben?’ He let out a deep huff, almost as if he had been holding it in with sheer excitement. ‘Yes mistress, I've been bad, please punish me, hit me please mistress.’ He almost whispered. I started to give light taps to each cheek to get him going, as they got harder and harder his moaning got louder and louder, personally I don’t think he could have sounded more erotic if he tried. His cock was straining, almost at breaking point and as a large drop of pre-cum fell onto the bed I decided to stop before he came too early. His backside was a deep shade of red and he was a desperate moaning mess, I soothed the burn with kisses and praised him for taking his punishment so well. He flipped back over, still cuffed to the bed and thanked me. ‘I think you deserve a reward for taking that so well Ben.’ I said as I crawled on top of him and straddled his waist, his cock inches away from my soaking wet pussy. I grabbed his throbbing erection and gave it a few pumps before sliding it into my aching core. We both let out a satisfied moan before I set to work thrusting myself on his cock. 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tried to say things but they just came out as erotic tortured moans. ‘You will cum when I tell you to, is that understood?’ I tried to say sounding assertive, however you may find that hard when there is a large cock inside you. He somewhat gave me a nod and that’s all that I needed. I knew we both weren’t going to last long so I started to bounce harder and faster onto him, letting out a shriek of his name when he hit my magic spot. His moans started to get louder and so did mine, my internal muscles started clenching him hard and before I knew it I was orgasming harder than I ever had before, before I gave in I commanded for him to cum and he let out an almighty roar before filling me up with his seed. 

I collapsed onto his chest as we both found our breath, once I untied him he brought me in for a deep loving kiss. ‘Thank you, that was amazing.’ He huffed, pulling me closer. ‘I'm glad you enjoyed it, I rather liked being in charge.’ I giggled and he followed suit once he realised what had actually happened tonight. We snuggled together under the blanket, kissing until we fell asleep. One thing I can definitely say is that ‘playtime’ will certainly be happening again in the future.


End file.
